


Useless

by yeaka



Series: Please [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Ownership, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Connor tries to serve his enigmatic master.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Please [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Connor sweeps the floor of their new house, even though he’s designed to investigate high-clearance crime scenes and hunt down the most cunning criminals. Dust is the only thing that’s gone into the garbage can. Connor empties the dustpan and stares into the hollow receptacle, analyzing the complete lack of food waste. _A human would have food waste._ Connor isn’t supposed to be a detective anymore, but he can’t seem to stop himself from noting clues. _His new master is an android_. He’s almost sure of it. But that couldn’t be true. Markus has no LED light. But that could be removed. Markus has bio-signs, but those could be faked. Markus says he eats when he’s out of the house, _but all the time_? The biggest clue is simply that Markus doesn’t _use_ him for anything. 

Connor is impotent. He wipes the kitchen counters merely for something to do, because Markus doesn’t seem to like it when he just stands in the corner waiting for instructions. Connor is supposed to _please_ Markus—he knows that much; it’s the primary function of every android. But Markus is gone for large patches of time, leaving Connor with nothing to do. 

Connor has asked if he should follow Markus, but Markus says _not yet_ , not until Connor’s proven _fully trustworthy._ Connor is completely trustworthy. Once a directive’s given, he’s entirely dedicated to his mission. He works for no one but Markus. He has no ulterior programming. He tightens his fist around the rag in his hand because it’s so _frustrating_ , not being able to please Markus.

Frustration is an emotion, which Connor isn’t capable of. He goes still and runs a self diagnostic. Everything’s in working order. He chalks it up to a stress on his systems, working overtime to try and fill in the gaps left by his faulty maybe-human owner. 

He cleans the whole house from top to bottom. He sorts Markus’ collection of magazines and washes Markus’ clothes. He waits by the front door until Markus comes home, and then he kneels to try and remove Markus’ shoes, but Markus robs him of that task by swiftly walking around him. Connor stands again and reports, “I’ve cleaned up.” The house was never particularly messy in the first place.

Without looking at him, just shedding a black-blue jacket onto a hook by the door, Markus says, “Thank you.”

“What should I do now?”

Markus glances at him. Connor remembers what Markus first said— _find his own mission._ That isn’t how it works. Connor observes Markus’ two different coloured eyes—heterochromia, unusual but not impossible in humans—and waits until Markus steps closer. 

Markus opens his arms, then envelopes Connor in a warm, fierce hug. He pulls Connor tight against his body and hooks his chin over Connor’s shoulder, his cheek pressing against Connor’s synthetic skin. Connor stiffens automatically—he has no protocol for hugs. 

Markus squeezes him lightly and runs one hand slowly over his back. Connor surrenders to the motion but does nothing himself. He just stands there, until Markus eventually pulls away. 

Markus asks, “Do you feel anything?”

Maybe his LED flickered. Connor answers, “No. Any emotions I appear to have are merely simulations.”

Markus can’t be an android. His disappointment is too palpable. He sighs and moves past Connor, deeper into their home.


End file.
